1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for converting web or film material dispensed from rolls. More particularly, the present invention relates to a roll trim disposal system.
2. Prior Art
In the usual case, the continuously produced web product of a papermachine is wound onto a reel that is as long as the papermachine is wide which may be 15 to 20 feet. Such massive quantities of paper are impractical for direct shipment to converters and therefore require off-machine processing to cut the web into a number of reduced width strips which are wound independently as separate shipping rolls.
To accommodate the specifications of a particular customer, the exact width dimensions of the shipping rolls do not always additively equal the papermachine web width thereby requiring the waste of a trim strip which is too narrow to wind as roll. This trim strip must be continuously removed from the work station to prevent entanglement with the shipping roll product.
Traditionally, trim strips are drawn into vacuum tubes for delivery to remote collection bins or a papermachine repulper. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,144,216 to J. G. S. Billingsley and 3,216,699 to H. O. Corbett are representative. When a trip strip velocity exceeds 2000 feet per minute, however, such traditional trim strip disposal systems require enormous power to maintain a sufficient entrance air velocity profile. Moreover, these high velocity air streams create unacceptable levels of workplace noise.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to reduce the power and noise levels of a high speed trim disposal system.
Another object of the present invention is to position the structure of trim disposal entrance tube more conveniently to the web traveling plane. Another object of the present invention is to provide a more efficient and reliable trim disposal system for high speed web operations.